


My Hands, Your Bones

by rakkel



Series: My Hands, Your Bones [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Magnus Burnsides/Taako, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkel/pseuds/rakkel
Summary: The fire brings out a certain side in everyone. Taako dances. Magnus watches. Kravitz acts.In which the boys get each other off while fantasizing about their burly fighter friend.





	My Hands, Your Bones

Taako is, as a person, indescribable. But as Kravitz leans back, cool air on his face, he thinks he understands. 

They were at a bonfire, celebrating the freedom to celebrate nothing at all. It was the weekend and everybody was finally free, after all this time, to be together once again. Lup suggested a bonfire, Barry brought the beer. Merle provided firewood and Magnus brought the liquor. Taako and Kravitz showed up with snacks for everyone. Lucretia didn't bring anything but herself, and that was more than enough. Unfortunately, Davenport couldn't make it. 

As the sun went down, so too did the alcohol. After visiting and laughing and catching up, the party calmed into a pleasant buzz. The bonfire rose high into the starry sky (thanks in no small part to Lup). Lucretia was playing a calming playlist with a strong bassline. It may have been a weird choice, but it worked for the vibe in the air. Kravitz had settled into a pop-up chair beside Magnus, listening as the fighter discussed the better brands of whiskey. Unfortunately, Kravitz was only half listening, though, because his eyes and mind were trained on his gorgeous boyfriend. 

Taako was wearing skinny jeans today. He had paired it with a crop top t-shirt and leather boots that reached up mid-calf. As Kravitz watched, Taako swayed a bit where he stood in front of the fire. Kravitz, worried Taako may have lost his balance, reacted quickly, jumping to his feet. However, it quickly became evident that the swaying was intentional because the beautiful elf in front of him began to slowly dance in time with the music. Kravitz fell back into his seat, unable to look away. 

Elven dance is a cultural phenomenon in and of itself. Kravitz knows this, has seen elves dance hundreds of times. And yet, as Taako gracefully twisted and twirled his body, backlit by a roaring fire, the reaper was once again knocked back by the beauty and grace of the movements. 

He's been called a sap more times than he could count, but as Kravitz watched his boyfriend dancing, he felt warmth and affection rise in his chest again. The fire created a blazing outline behind Taako, making the elf a black silhouette as he danced. It kind of made sense to Kravitz, watching the love of his life move as once with the fire. You see, Taako _is_ fire. He is wild, unpredictable, dangerous. He is warm, comforting, safe. He is bright and hot and beautiful. He is so, so important, and Kravitz was humbled that this burning star of an elf chose _him_ of all people to love. 

Kravitz heard a wistful sigh and glanced over to his left. There he saw Magnus, fighter and friend, with his eyes trained to the very spot his own had just left. It seems Kravitz wasn't the only one with an appreciative gaze fixed upon Taako. His lips turned up in a small smirk and he nudged Magnus' arm. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?" 

Magnus tore his gaze away from the firey show and had the decency to blush when he realized he'd been caught. He lifted a burly arm to rub the back of his neck, looking down sheepishly. "Yeah, I mean, it's an elf thing, right? My body couldn't move like that. I can only imagine what he's like in-" He caught himself and blushed darker, closing his mouth.

Kravitz lifted an eyebrow but decided not to bring it up. "Yes, I'm quite a lucky man," he mused, turning his gaze back to his lover. Taako had pulled his hair free of the ponytail that had restrained it, and now it flowed down to his shoulders in silken waves. As he watched, Taako spun again before opening his eyes. If the audience made him nervous, he certainly didn't show it. Instead, he caught Kravitz's eye and winked at him. If he hadn't died a very long time ago, the reaper was certain he'd had died right then and there. But he is dead, so he doesn't. 

He heard another hushed sigh from Magnus, ignored it, and stood up. He was done watching. Taako gave a big, toothy grin when he saw Kravitz walking toward him. Without wasting time, the moment he was close enough Kravitz reached out and cupped Taako's cheek, bringing him into a deep kiss. The smaller elf flung his arms around the reaper's neck and pushed his tongue sloppily into the other's mouth. In the back of Kravitz's mind, he wondered if anyone was watching. 

Maybe everyone was watching. Maybe they weren't. Kravitz had a difficult time noticing that anyone in the universe existed at that moment except Taako. After kissing obscenely for several long moments, Kravitz was the one to pull away. He leaned forward, his forehead against Taako's, and grinned. "You're so beautiful." 

"Obviously, Reaper Man, tell me something I don't know."

Kravitz licked his lips. "Magnus wants to fuck you."

Taako had clearly been expecting something else because a surprised laugh erupted from his lips. He laughed like an asshole for a good minute or so, then looked up at Kravitz. He wiped a delighted tear from his eye. "Damn, bone boy, I thought _you_ were the one mentally undressing me over there." 

"I can assure you, I was," Kravitz growled lowly. "But it seems I wasn't the only one. While I was busy thinking about what I'm going to do to you tonight, your friend there was imagining the same. He even mentioned it to me." 

That seemed to surprise Taako. "What did he say?" 

"Oh, just that you're the most beautiful creature in existence," Kravitz said casually. "And that he wonders- frequently, I'd imagine- what you're like in bed."

Taako licked his lips. "And what did you tell him?"

"I prefer to keep some things a mystery, darling. I merely told him that I'm a very lucky man." Kravitz's arms wrapped around Taako while they were talking, and he used this opportunity to pinch the elf's ass.

Taako yelped. As Kravitz laughed, Taako pressed his face into Kravitz' shoulder. In a rare moment of tenderness, he looks up through his lashes and mumbled, "Did you like my dance? It was for you, you know." 

And don't that just beat all? "I've never seen anyone look as beautiful dancing as you, my dear. I loved it." Over Taako's head, he catches Magnus's eye. "He's still watching us. You," he murmured. And well, Taako does love attention. With Magnus's gaze upon them, Taako rose up on his toes to kiss the reaper again, this time pressing his entire body close. Taako's tongue slipped past Kravitz's plush lips and the reaper groaned. At this rate, he'd be hard and uncomfortable for the rest of the night. "Babe-" Kravitz tries to say, but his protests were swallowed by his boyfriend's insistent tongue. 

Another minute passed before Taako pulled away. His eyes were dark and mischievous as he brought his mouth to Kravitz's ear. "Let's get out of here, babe. I need you _alone_."

And of course, he would never deny Taako what he wanted. Still, "Aren't you having fun torturing Magnus?"

"I'll have you know, making Magnus horny was my only pastime for almost a hundred years. I'd much rather get some physical benefit from turning someone on," Taako said with an exaggerated wink. 

Kravitz raised both eyebrows. "That's cruel. Maybe I should let him have you." 

Taako's eyes went dark. His ears twitched in the familiar way that Kravitz knew to mean he's horny. "Let's go." Kravitz gave a feral grin and took Taako's hand. As they walked past Magnus, Taako bit his lip and Kravitz winked at the fighter. Magnus blushed the prettiest shade of pink just before the couple disappeared through a rip in space created by Kravitz's scythe.

The portal opened into Taako's bedroom. As usual, the elf's room had clothes thrown around the floor, and music had been left playing on the stereo. Before Kravitz could even comment, Taako was shoving him toward the bed, climbing on top of him once he fell. "Don't overthink this," the elf warned. "But tell me more about Magnus," he asked, wiggling his hips over Kravitz until he found a position in which their erections aligned. He gave an experimental thrust down, grinding onto his boyfriend. They both let out a small sound.

Kravitz gave a breathy chuckle, his hands settling on Taako's waist. "Can't get the big guy out of your mind?" Taako only bit his lip in response. He looked so helplessly aroused, so pathetically turned on that Kravitz couldn't help but indulge him. "You should have seen him, Taako. The way his eyes followed your every move. How his pupils blew wide when you turned your ass toward us. He was almost certainly hard," he said in a low, gravelly voice. He only sounded like this when Taako was here, in bed with him. 

Taako let out a delicious whine that worked its way deep under Kravitz's skin. The reaper's skin erupted in goosebumps. "Fuck, babe," Kravitz groaned. Taako rolled his hips forward, grinding his erection against Kravitz's. "You like that, don't you? You like the idea of big, beefy Magnus all hot and bothered because of you?" 

Taako bit his lip and nodded, grinding down on his boyfriend again. "Yeah, Kravvie," he said in a small voice. "Yeah, fuck, he's so big isn't he?" Taako was breathing from his mouth now, loud and heavy breaths that Kravitz could feel in his own chest.

"Bet he went home right after we did. God, Taako, I bet he's still hard, still thinking about the way your body can move. Do you think he'd touch himself with you on his mind?" Taako frantically clambered off Kravitz's lap to pull the reaper's slacks off. He quickly discarded his own pants and undergarments before climbing back onto Kravitz's lap. He reached down between them, taking both their cocks into one of his slender hands. "Fuck, I'd wager that Magnus is leaning against the wall, cock in hand while he gets himself off. Thinking about you." 

Kravitz leaned his head back and moaned a deep, throaty moan. At some point, Taako had cast _grease_ , and their slick cocks were sliding together in the most delectable manner as the both of them thrust into the loose fist Taako had around them. Taako leaned forward to suck a mark into the dark skin of Kravitz's neck. As his teeth grazed the reaper's skin, Kravitz let out a shocked gasp and bucked up into Taako's grasp. He was embarrassed by how much this fantasy was affecting him as well as Taako. "You think his cock is as big as he is? Gods, I bet he's hung. A man that big had got to be proportional." 

Taako finally spoke up, sensing that Kravitz was getting close. He tightened his fist around their cocks and started pumping them faster. "That's it, baby, just imagine it. Big Magnus, down on his knees for you. Think he'd be good at sucking dick? Gods, he'd look so pretty with your cock in his mouth. And I'd look pretty good under him, yeah? You wanna watch him fuck me, baby, don't you? Wanna watch me fall apart under him." Kravitz gasped again, bucking up into Taako's hand.

"Taako- I'm close-"

"Go on, baby, show me what it'll look like when you cum on Magnus's face." 

Kravitz lost it then and there. The mental image alone pushed him over, way over, until he was spilling into Taako's loose fist. His stomach muscles tightened as he orgasmed, and his hips jerked up into Taako's fist to milk him through it. When he was finished, every muscle in his body relaxed and he sank into the mattress. Taako followed suit soon after, chanting a series of curses as he came all over Kravitz's hips and skin. 

Kravitz lifted a hand to stroke his lover's hair. "I love you," he murmured. 

Taako made a soft purring sound, as per usual when he was sated and sleepy. He rolled over, off of Kravitz and onto the bed. He somehow wiggled his way under the blankets. "Clean me up and cuddle me, I'm sleepy." Kravtiz chuckled but stood nonetheless, retrieving a cloth and wiping them both clean. Once he was finished, he crawled into bed under the covers and pulled Taako close to him. Taako nuzzled into Kravitz's chest, yawning. As they both relaxed and drifted closer to sleep, Kravitz whispered, "I'm not opposed, just so you know."

And if Taako was awake, he didn't make any acknowledgment. That was fine. If this was something Taako wanted, he would make it known eventually. For now, Kravitz was thankful to have spent the evening with his friends and the night with his lover. Taako radiated warmth as he fell asleep. Kravitz kissed his lover's forehead and followed suit soon after, both of them indulging in the sleep neither of them required. Taako was a fire in and out of the bedroom, and if Kravitz had to guess, this conversation would resurface eventually.

That was fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction publication. Hope it's good!
> 
> Also, I may make this a series including Magnus?
> 
> EDIT: This is a good series now.  
> Yell at me in the comments or  
> @ drowninginships on tumblr  
> @ therakkel on Twitter
> 
> Title is from Lose It by Oh Wonder


End file.
